Compromised
by Melmel Phase
Summary: Taichi Yagami never expected his life to turn out the way it did. The blood that stains his hands is a permanent reminder of his past and the reason why he is the sworn protector of the Edenbrook family. Keeping the members of the Russian Mafia safe isn't as easy as it seems. When you're high in status everyone wants a piece of you. Connections with your past will get people killed
1. Russian Roulette

Life Isn't easy.

"Come on! Take it like a man you freak!"

That's what I always thought whenever I got picked on, beaten, or downgraded as a child. Everyone around me seemed to hate me, they made that perfectly clear by literally treating me dirt. I have been walked on, spat on, kicked, stomped, everything you could possiby think of. I eventually didn't care, the beatings were routine for the people in this town. I guess when you no longer have parents they tend to think you have lost all will to live. They're wrong. I had to live. Not just for me but for my sister. I was the one that I had to provide for her since no one else could. I still believe this could have all been avoided if we never left Japan.

My father's job had annonced that they would be moving to a _very_ different place that was nothing like Japan. My father's only option was to go with them since we wouldn't be able to live without his paycheck, my mother doesn't work. I think if my mom would have known that he meant we were moving to Russia, she would have got a job or something and had my father go with his job. But she didn't know, no one did until the week before they were scheduled to leave.

Russia wasn't the kindest place for me, I'm not sure about my sister but that didn't really matter, if anyone messed with her they would be dealing with me, no exceptions. After living in Russia for a month and getting all of the hate and misery thrown at me, I didn't believe that it could get any worse. I did. On December 18 my parents were caught driving in a bad snow storm. Idiots. That's really all I can think whenever I look back on it. They were going to buy christmas presents for Kari and myself, obviously not giving a damn about the weather or the fact that they were in /Russia/ where almost everyone is drunk constantly. Whatever. After their death Kari was destroyed emotionally, but I had to get her out of it so we could move on and try to make a life for ourselves. She's a smart girl, she knew what needed to be done, no ome else was going to do it.

We were forced to live in alleyways and abandon houses. We couldn't go back to our house since the police would most likely take us to children's services, I don't trust them so it's safer if we're on our own so we took what we needed and left.

I took jobs from whoever was offering so I could make money for us, I didn't care what I had to do, as long as I could feed my sister then I would do anything, no matter what it was. I actually wasn't all that surprised from what I was asked to do. I had blood on my hands now. From a hospital fire to torture, I was asked to do anything and I did it. I would do anything for my sister. I was only 11 and I was already a high priced criminal.

I went on with doing illegal jobs for two years until they sent him to kill me. I had got on the radar of a Russian Mob in a bad way, especially after I apparently killed one of their men for one of my jobs. I had been helping Kari get warm in one of the abandon houses we found when he came.

"Taichi Yagami?"

He was as quiet as a winter breeze combing through your hair. His voice was deep and smooth, I can only imagine what it would be like to hear it while you're dying. Maybe I would find out soon. His footsteps were slow and soundlessly calculated as he walked over to us, his long silver hair flowing behind him. This man was powerful, I could tell, but there was no way I was going to let him get to Kari so I hardened my eyes and moved Kari behind me. I couldn't show weakness.

"That's me. May I ask what you want with me?"

"Yes. I am here to kill you."

I couldn't let any emotions show. I had to stay strong. Kari grips my forearm tightly. I know how she must feel, losing her parents and then her big brother? Far to much for a 9 year old to handle. I stood up, holding onto Kari's hand tightly to reassure her that I wasn't going down without a fight. "I see. So my work has finally come back to haunt me then?"

"Yes it has." He bows to Kari as he comes closer to us. "Please forgive me young lady. But my orders must be carried out." He pulls out a long katana that's strapped to his hip, using the tip to press into my neck. I can feel the warmth of my blood sliding down my neck but my expression hasn't changed. Kari is crying on my side but I wont let it get to me. I stare right into his eyes and make it known that I'm not backing down. I wont cower under his gaze or let my confidence waver.

We stare each other down for at least 15 minutes before he smirks, resheaths his sword, and walks over to me. "You're strong and determined to live aren't you." I'm surprised by the statement since I thought this would be over quickly, but I answer anyway. "Yes. I live for my sister. I have to be strong for her." I still wont look away from him, I'm afraid that if I break his gaze he'll think he's won, and that definitely wont happen. Even in death I will not be defeated.

"I see. So you did all of this for her. Not for your own pleasure." I nod at this and answer it. "Yes. I needed the money to feed and clothes my sister. Our parents are dead." If I was going to die then maybe he could find someone to look after Kari. That is the only reason I'm telling him about our parents.

"I wont kill you." Wait...what? My eyes widen a bit at that. "I can't kill you. You were only doing what you needed to do for your sister. You will still have to take responsibility for what you did to my brother though." His brother? Well that explains why he's letting me off the hook, he also has siblings to care for.

"My name is Sephiroth Edenbrook. I am next in line to take my father's place as head of Heartless. Using my position I appoint you as the new member of the Russian Mafia, Heartless." So this was how he expected me to take responsibility for my actions. Very well. As long as Kari is safe then I have no problem with it.

"Taichi..." Kari is holding onto me even tighter now. She must still be scared that I might die in front of her eyes. I put my arms around the shivering girl and nod my head at Sephroth. "I will do it. As long as my sister stays with me and is completely safe at all times."

His smirk widens a bit. "Her safety depends on you for the most part. But I promise you that no harm will come to her by the hands of my men." He turns away, preparing to leave and motioning for us to follow. Once we're outside Sephiroth gives me my first assignment. "You killed my younger brother Loz. For that you will be serving my father. You will do what he tell you to when he tell you to, no exceptions. You will also be his protector at a all times, this includes the rest of my family. You shall also undergo training so that your skills are sharpened." He turns to me, our stare down immediately resumes. "If you even think about _pinching_ one person in my family I can promise you that your life span with be terminated. Are we clear?"

Pinching, huh? I smirk at the thought. Seems like my life is being twisted again. I wonder how much worse it will be this time around. All I can really do now is go with what he says and live for tomorrow. I hold onto Kari's hand tightly, hoping that some of my confidence with flow through her. "Crystal." With that single word I have officially stepped out of my past. There's no going back. If I have to I'll be strong for both of us once again.


	2. Knight of the Prince

**WARNING: Lemon**

**Contains Kingdom Hearts charcters. I'm sure you already know that though :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Knight of the Prince

Present day-4 year time skip

Damn...I thought baths were suppose to be relaxing. It didn't help whatsoever. As I look at my reflection in my bathroom mirror I can see how much time has changed me. I'm taller now, my muscles are far more toned and defined. I run my fingers through my hair as I continue to look at myself. I have a body that anyone would die for, my 6 pack would make any girl swoon. My confidence level has shot way higher then I would have ever thought possible, I guess that happens when you live with a family that knows how beautiful they are and aren't afraid to make the world known of that. Even with the scars that litter my body I'm still intensely attractive, the scars blend with my tan skin anyway. I tie a white towel around my waist and leave my personal bathroom connected to my bedroom.

"You still look tense."

Riku Edenbrook is laying on my bed, where he isn't suppose to be. He doesn't care though, he never does. Riku does what he wants, hence why I have so many scars. I walk over to my bed and sit on the edge, feeling the bed shift and two arms go around my waist I smirk. Here comes trouble. "Riku." He presses his cheek against my back instead of answering me. Typical. "Riku, you know you're not allowed to be in here." His father made the rule not me. He still doesn't trust me and I don't think he ever will. Yeah I killed one of his sons but I've been protecting his whole family for 4 years now, especially his 'little prince' A.K.A Riku.

"You weren't complaining about me being in here last night, why now?" He leans up and places a kiss between my shoulder blades then slides his hands up my back to rub my forearms. "Lay down on your stomach." As usual, I do as I'm told, making absolutely sure my towel stays around my waist. Riku climbs on top of my with his legs straddling my hips and seats himself on my ass. Fabulous. Now all I have to do is wait until Sephiroth comes in here and kills me.

Riku runs his hands down my back very slowly, making sure to press down on some parts that he feels are being strained. After reaching my lower back he starts massaging it with his thumbs. He continues this while traveling all the way up my back and to my shoulders where he uses the most pressure. "You're so tense Tai. You need to relax more." Right. Says the embodiment of my stress. He kisses the back of my neck while continuing to massage my shoulders before he climbs off of me. I'm free? Thank the lo- "Turn over so I can so your chest." Of course.

I dread doing it but I really don't have much of a choice. Riku isn't above lying and telling his brothers I did something to him. Brat.

I make sure to hold onto my towel as I turn over and place my hands on Riku's thighs once he's on me again, or should I say on my dick. I don't trust his ass being there, along with his hips he does sinful things. Hell, Riku /is/ sin, every last one of them.

"Riku. Your brothers are going to wake up soon." He looks up from admiring my chest to smirk at me with his signature 'I don't give a fuck I want you' look burning in his aquamarine eyes. That look kills me every time I see it, which is often since he's /Riku/ and I've known him for /4/ years. It's been my own personal death sentence since I took his virginity, still the best day of my life though.

Riku leans down to kiss my neck, trailing his kisses to my chest and then my abs, tracing the outline of each one with his tongue. He has some sort of fixation with my chest, its increased more since they have become more defined. I don't blame him, my body is fucking amazing. Ego. I blame him for my ego.

I move one of my hands from Riku's thigh so I'm able to lace my fingers through his silky silver hair as he moves my towel down just enough to fully see the indention of my V-shaped abs which immediately makes him moan when he sits up enough to look at all of me. "You're so sexy 'Chi." Yes. Yes I am. I smirk at that and buck my hips up to grind against his firm little ass. Riku loves when I grind on him and I love his reactions to it. He always gets so hot and wild on me. Now isn't any different.

Riku moans and bites his lip then places both of his hands firmly on my chest so he can stay balanced as he grinds his ass against my covered cock. The rough fabric of his Jean shorts feels amazing against my towel, there's no possible way for me /not/ to be hard. He does it again and again, going faster each time. "Taichi...I can't take it..." He puts hands on my shoulders and grips them as he keeps going faster and faster. This friction is maddening...I know I shouldn't but I've already gone this far, if I stop I might just expload.

I slide my hands to Riku's hips to lift him off of me slightly then unbutton his shorts. Riku gets what I'm doing almost immediately, he slides off his shorts and throws them in a random direction that I could care less about and lets his shirt follow before getting back on me. Oh how /fabulous/, he decided to go camo today. Must have been expecting it. Hell, he /started/ it. Brat. "Chi~ can I take this off of you now~?" Not the pout. Riku's puckered lips could make a grown man fall to his knees and submit to him. Actually, I'm pretty sure it has.

"Yeah Ri. Take it off." He didn't need to be told twice. My towel was gone I'm seconds and quickly forgot about once Riku closed his lips around the head of my erection.

He's sinful and he knows it. No creature with eyes, ears, and the ability to touch could ever be able to resist Riku Edenbrook. I've tried so many times, but he's like a drug that I can't get enough of. Each time Riku comes to me I relapse, I know it's going to kill me one day but in these moments, I'll do anything for just a taste of his skin.

I take one of my hands to lace my fingers through Riku's hair when he takes me fully into his mouth and bobs his head at a slow pace. After awhile he takes most of my erection out of his mouth until just the head remained and strokes the base. As he teases the head my breathing becomes shallow from the pleasure, making my worries of getting caught go to the back of my mind.

Riku looks up at me with lust burning in his beautiful eyes. He releases the head from him mouth with a soft 'pop' but continues to stroke the base. "Chi." I blink out of my daze and focus on Riku, silently asking him what he wants with my eyes. "I want you inside of me." I smirk and ask, "Oh? And just what are you going to do once I'm inside of you?" This always happens, Riku tells me what he wants and I tease him for it with a stupid question that always forces that delicious little mouth to utter the dirtiest words.

"I'm going to ride you until your cum exploads inside of my tight ass." And that would be another reason why Riku is so irresistible. My smirk widens as I move him to hover over my cock with his entrance lined up with the head. I better say my prayers now because after I'm in the thought of Sephiroth killing me will disappear completely. I call Riku bunny for a reason.

"Taichi. I wouldn't do that if I were you." I jump slightly when I hear another voice. I turn my head to the side and see Seifer Almasy, my best friend of 4 years walking closer to my bed. "You're going to get caught. Sephiroth will be waking up in the next 10 Minutes." Groaning, I sit up and pull Riku into my lap, being extra careful that my erection isn't anywhere near his back side. Riku growls under his breath but as usual, Seifer ignores it.

Riku and Seifer have a very...interesting relationship. Since they both have certain feelings for me they're almost always competing for my attention, even though I have told them /multiple/ times that I love them both equally...sort of.

"Why don't you mind your own business for once Seifer." Aaaaaand the glare of Riku has settled on its target.

"Why would I do that when you're obviously trying to create trouble for Taichi again." Well, can't argue with that. Riku takes pride in getting me in trouble with his brother Sephiroth. Hence why he's a brat. Plus I always have to save him from situations that he puts himself in either on purpose or accident. It's usually on purpose of course.

Riku opens his mouth to deny it most likely but Seifer cuts him off. "Tai you need to get dressed. Sephiroth wants to speak with us immediately after he wakes." Well that can't be good.


	3. The Mission

Chapter 3 - The Mission

"I'm sending both of you on a mission in Japan." Sephiroth takes a pause while sinking his teeth into a cherry Danish. That looks delicious~. I think my mouth is watering. I still haven't eaten anything. Riku. All blame goes to Riku. Wait. Did he just say Japan?

"Um...Japan?" Sephiroth sends a glare my way when I ask that. His glare gives me chills. I think I was close to freezing over before the warmest presence I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, entered the room carrying a tall stack of maybe 10 books.

"Excuse Mr Sephiroth but where would you like these books?" Sora is so cute. He's small but very adorable while trying to see over the stack, his bright blue eyes peeking out. He's fumbling and off balance as he tries to carry the books, it just makes him even cuter!

"Sora be careful." Hayner rushes in the room and takes half of the books from his arms. Sora sighs from relief. "Thank you Hayner." Sephiroth motions for them to set the books on his desk and speaks directly to Sora after.

"Tidus." It only takes that one name to leave his mouth for the whole room to go completely silent. Sora looks like he's about to pass out so Hayner answers for him. "He's in the garden...with Wakka." It's a known fact in the manor that Wakka feels more then just friendship towards Tidus so giving Sephiroth the news that they're alone together is very deadly, especially since they have been dating for the past two years. Seph doesn't take competition well...he eradicates it at all costs.

"I see." His eyes darken and a malicious smirk creeps onto his face. Not good. I look over at Seifer to ask him for assistance in calming Sephiroth down but of course he's not paying attention. He's far to focused on watching Hayner's every move. I think he might be drooling.

Remember when I said Seifer might have certain feelings for me? That was true but I didn't mention that he has a _serious_ sexual attraction to Hayner. It might go deeper but they fight a bit to much for me to tell. The moment Seifer bites his lip is the second I need to snap him ou- aaaaaaand there it is. I step on his foot as discreetly and firmly as possible then nudge his side with my elbow.

Seifer growls under his breath and sends a glare my way. I give him my 'do you really want to get a boner in front of Silver Slendy' face and smirk once he sighs in defeat.

"Sephy?" The door opens to reveal Tidus holding a book to his chest with his reading glasses slightly slipping off of the bridge of his nose. To cute~! "Oh. You're busy. I'll come back later." Before he can fully shut the door and leave, Sephiroth motions for him to come back in and to his desk. Tidus does just that after closing the door and sits on Sephiroth's lap, his arms immediately going around Tidus' waist.

"As I was saying, Taichi and Seifer, you both will be sent to Japan for a top priority mission. You are to act as regular citizens until the time comes to pursue the target." Sephiroth continues his explanation immediately, obviously not caring about the extra people in the room. "Your mission is to gain the target's trust, detain him, and then bring him back here where he will be delt with in the ways of my choosing."

We both nod and take the information packets that Sephiroth hands to us then turn to leave before he says something that stops me. "Taichi. Do not get involved with your past. It will only be dangerous for the ones you love." What does he mean by that? I just nod and exit the room, heading to mine with Seifer.

* * *

Flopping onto my bed, I sigh from exhaustion and bury my head in my pillows. A nap sounds nice right about now.

"Hayner is so hot." There goes my hopes of getting some rest.

Groaning, I sit up and glare at the other occupant in the room. "Seif. I don't want to hear that." He just smirks and starts staring off into space. Great. Here comes the rant and the hardened penis that I will be forced to help deal with, that comes along with it.

"Tai~ you just don't understand~!" He falls back onto my bed and gazes up at the ceiling. "His body is bangin." Ew. As much as I love Hayner I would rather not hear every detail of how hot he is. I grab my mission briefing folder and flip through it, might as well distract myself with our up coming mission then listen to- "I mean seriously Tai, have you _seen_ his ass? It's fucking am-"

"Seifer!"

Hearing the panic in my voice Seifer snaps out of his daze and looks at me. My knuckles are white from how hard I'm gripping the folder. My eyes are as wide as saucers and I'm almost sure I've lost some color in my face. Seifer gently takes my fingers off of the documents and begins to read them.

"Assignment, find and gain the trust of the target and his father. The father has been suspected of gathering top secret information, kill him immediately after gaining his trust so consoling the target will be easy. Capture the target and bring him back to base where he will be detained while awaiting the decision on his punishment. Target...Yamato Ishida."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short everyone but I really wanted to end it like that and didn't really see the point in adding anything extra in the office scene but if you want I could write a side chapter for what happens in Sephiroth's office after he's alone with Tidus *wink wink, nudge nudge* Just review to tell me if you would like that or not :3 I'm working on the next chapter now so that will hopefully be up soon. Thanks so much for reading!**


	4. Bracing the issuse

Chapter 4 - Bracing the issue

You always tell your best friend everything, even if you don't necessarily like some things about yourself. The trust you have with each other should always take away any doubts you would ever have of being judged, unaccepted, and pushed away. That's why I told Seifer about me, the real and unedited Taichi Yagami. I told him everything from my life in Japan to my sins in Russia.

Seifer would always say that my eyes sparkled whenever I talked about Japan, especially if my stories involved Yamato.

Yamato Ishida was my best friend and first love. He is the only thing that stops me from having any type of romantic feelings for Seifer or Riku. He holds my heart and I'm not going to ask for it back, I don't need to. I know he will protect it much better than anyone else can.

I had told Yama how I felt about him before I left Japan but of course I was to scared to tell him in person so I wrote him a letter containing my true feelings along with a necklace that had a ring on a chain, put it in a small red box with a silk white ribbon on it and set it in front of his apartment door, I also included a white Teddy bear with a red ribbon around its neck just because I found it to he insanely cute. Sadly I didn't get to see his reaction and hear what he had to say about it since I left right after. I'm not sure I want to know though...all these years and I'm still to afraid to approach him...even after I promised myself I would be ready.

"Tai it's okay. We'll...figure something out." Seifer is doing his best to console me but it's really not working. He's been trying to get me out of my curled up position for half an hour now. I just...I feel so helpless. I've been given the task to kill my love's dad and then capture him. I can't...I just can't...

"I can't do this Seifer..." my voice is cracking. I haven't cried in years...maybe it's finally time to release all of those pent up emotions...

"I know," He puts his arms around me and starts rubbing my back to sooth me. "but the best thing for us to do right now is find out why this has to be done." I agree that, that's the best thing to do but I shake my head anyway. I don't want to move... "You're going."

Suddenly, I'm being dragged out of my bed by my leg. My world gets fuzzy once my head connects with the floor. "Seifer..." He ignores me and continued dragging me out of my room, through the halls.

"Seifer I don't think this is the best idea..."

"Cut it out Tai. If you want to know what the point is to our mission then you have to demand the answer out of him! I don't care if he _is_ Silver Slendy! You need to know why exactly we have to do this and I'm not leaving your side for a second until you find out!"

I sigh and give up trying to convince Seifer that disturbing Sephiroth isn't the best idea...it's the worst. He is right though, I need to know why we were asked to do this. I wont be able to do it without a good explanation. Hell, I wonder if I can do it at all...

"Come on Tai. Dragging you down the stairs is something I _refuse_ to do. Unless you want brain damage that is." I cringe at the thought of my head hitting every step until I eventually blackout.

"Fair enough. I'll walk on my own."

"Good." Seifer smiles, putting out a hand to help me up. I glare at him a bit before making my way down the stairs, Seifer right at my heels.

Once we reach the door to Sephiroth's office I sense something is off. "Seifer..." I'm ignored once again as Seifer slams open the door, dragging me inside by my wrist.

"Sephiroth we need to talk!" My eyes widen once I fully take in the position Sephiroth is in above Tidus. Seifer is in the same state as me except he might have the ability to move...

"What is it." I can hear the distaste and annoyance in Sephiroth's voice when he glances up at us, taking his eyes off of Tidus. Definitely not good. He hates being pulled away from his time with Tidus.

"We...um..." Seifer tries to speak but I can tell his brain must be mush right now, he can't form complete sentences.

"Sometime today would be nice Seifer. As you can see, I'm a bit busy at the moment." His glare is ice cold. I think I'm even more frozen then before.

"Hey guys~!" Tidus has also turned his eyes to look at us but luckily his gaze is much warmer then his partner's. "Could whatever you have to say wait? I'm kind of waiting to be filled." Ew. Didn't want to hear that. My eye twitches a bit in disgust.

"R-Right! We'll just go then." Seifer grabs my wrist and high tails it out of Sephiroth's office.

Once we're a safe distance away Seifer bangs his head on the wall and groans. "My _eyes_!" I smile and start walking to the kitchen, Seifer crawling behind me.

"I told you it was a bad idea."

"Shut up...I'm dying..."

* * *

When we enter the kitchen we're completely over taken with the delicious and enticing aroma of food. I think my mouth is watering...yep. Definitely drool.

"Good morning boys. Are you hungry?" Aerith is at the stove flipping pancakes with a sweet smile on her face. Aerith is the sweetest, most caring woman I've ever met. She quickly became a mother figure to me. To all of us. Even at her young age Aerith is very understanding and mature, you can come to her for anything and she'll never let you down.

"Yes ma'am!" I run over to her and give her a hug before moving onto the multiple platters of different foods.

"BACON!" No. No no no no no! I run to the plate with Bacon on it and shove some in my mouth. Bacon never lasts if Seifer sees it. He reaches around me to snag some Bacon for himself, most likely doing the same as me, shoving it into his mouth. That doesn't sound right.

"Would you two stop that! You're like animals! Get a plate! Honestly, you're such idiots sometimes!"

We take a break from stuffing our faces to find Hayner, freshly showered and irritated. Well...at least he's semi relaxed. Seifer pushes it by slowly taking three pieces of Bacon. There's still some hanging out of my mouth.

"You both disgust me." Hayner sighs and moves over to us, pushing us out of his way to take a piece of Bacon.

"Hayner~ that was my piece.~" Seifer whines.

"Shut up! You took like 55 thousand pieces!" It's funny when Hayner over reacts.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Sorry this update is so late, I haven't had the chance to get on the computer lately and of course Fanfiction is blocked on my school computers so I can't get on it there. Sucks. But I'm actually on chapter 8 in this story so hopefully I'll have all of those up very soon. Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Wise Advice

Chapter 5 - Wise Advise

Once we've all calmed down and ate together like "civilized human beings" as Hayner says, I decided to ask for Hayner's advice on my little- no huge, mission problem. Without the details of course. It's classified information. All Hayner knows is that I have to do something to someone I use to know. Yeah. It's that complicated.

Hayner takes a few sips of his coffee before answering. "Well I can't really help with that...vivid description. But I suggest you talk with Roxas." My eyes immediately widen in realization and happiness.

"Roxas...That's a great idea!" I jump out of my seat and hug Hayner before sprinting to the East wing of the house, throwing my gratitude over my shoulder. Roxas...how could I have forgot about him?

Roxas is Sora's twin brother. Since I first met him I've always went to him for advice since he's so smart, more wise then an elderly man I bet. I haven't seen him often though. Unlike his brother, Roxas is blind. It was apparently caused by a traumatic experience he witnessed that happened to his parents right in front of him. Being twins, Sora also felt the effects of the loss of his brother's sight. He's partially deaf in both ears, it gets worse each day. To cope with that, Sora has become a fluent reader of lips, rhythms, and sign language.

When I reach Roxas' door I make sure to knock and wait patiently for the welcoming 'come in' that I always receive and go in. Nothing has really changed about the room since the last time I was here. The walls still have an elegant black and white design with matching black channdilier. The blonde is laying on his silk black sheets. I approach slowly, carefully pulling back the curtain that hangs around the bed to sit on it.

"Hello Taichi."

I smile. It never ceases to amaze me how keen Roxas' senses are. I move closer to him and take his hand in mine. "Hey." He rubs his thumb over my knuckles.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you to Roxy." I lay down beside him and pull the blonde closer to me, holding onto him tightly. "I really really missed you." If Yamato wasn't in my life I know that I would commit it to Roxas.

"Alright 'Chi. Tell me what's really wrong." Another reason why I love Roxy. He knows when something is off about me even if I don't show it.

I sigh before going into full detail about my situation. Halfway through my story Roxas ends up sitting against his headboard with my head resting in his lap. The feeling of his hands running through my hair soothes me more then ever. I'm finally relaxed, something I haven't been able to do in months.

"Well 'Chi I think the first thing you need to do is make sure you understand the full situation. To do that you need to ask Sephiroth why this mission is so important."

Before I can reply to that, Roxas continues.

"Yamato means a lot to you right? I can tell that you don't approve of this mission. Knowing the reason for it will make you understand. After you do you will make the final decision if it's worth the price of a life."

"What if it is worth it...what if I need to do the mission...?" I don't want this...

"Then fight." What? I give him a questioning look. "Fight against the Edenbrook family and their soldiers. Protect everything you love and cherish with your life just like you did before with Hikari. Take on armies if you have to but never stop defending what you hold dear."

I knew this. I knew all of this before I got too comfortable in being sheltered and provided for. It was what I thought on a day to day basis because I knew I had to protect and provide for my sister. I was headstrong and determined. Now I'm just...

"You're weak."

My eyes widen at hearing that statement come from Roxas' mouth.

"You have become very weak Taichi. From the moment I met you I knew you were strong but over the span of four years you've become so weak it disgusts me. At age 13 you had more power, determination, and confidence then you have now at 17. If anything, this mission will be good for you. Go see Yamato, protect him but do not hide. Hiding is weakness. Stand up to all threats against you and terminate them. Do you understand me?"

Roxas' expression is hard, determined to make me understand what he's saying. I don't think I've ever seen Roxas like this but he's right. He's completely and totally right. I need to do this. I nod with determination set in my eyes. "I understand."


	6. Truth

Chapter 6 - Truth

"Sephiroth I need to know why this is so important. I wont do it if you don't give me an answer."

"I told you not to get involved with your past Taichi."

"I haven't! But that's obviously unavoidable now since my past is involved in this mission you want me to go on!"

"Sephi you might as well tell him. I told you he would want to know."

Sephiroth sighs, giving in to what Tidus said to him. "Fine. Hiroaki Ishida, the father of your _friend_ has been gathering information on different organizations that deal with capturing and training young children to be assassins. His information is leading him to us. If he leaks any of this to the public we could be killed in a matter of days. I would rather not have to fight against anyone that might be sent after us so I feel that killing him would be best. He can't be trusted with this information so a simple threat will not be good enough. Taichi, I did not choose you for this mission to break you or put you against your old life. I chose you because it is your duty to protect my family and at the moment they are in danger. Will you accept this mission?"

I weigh all this information carefully. I have to think about this...I didn't think that I would be bombarded with all of this. If I take the mission I'll have to kill Yamato's father but if I don't...Riku, Seifer, Sora, Aerith, Cloud, Zack, Leon, Tidus, Hayner, Wakka, Marluxia, Demyx, Kari,...Roxas; they would all be lost. I don't know what I should do...I care to much for all of them to ever have to lose even one of them...

_Protect everything you love and cherish with your life._

That's right...Roxas is right. Everyone...I'll protect them all. I swear.

"I accept." Life is about sacrifices. I will have to sacrifice some for them. I'm sorry Yama.

* * *

**I'm really sorry the last 2 chapters have been so short but I really couldn't think of a better way to end them. Thanks for reading! The next chapter is a bit longer I think**


	7. Fun and Games

Chapter 7 - Fun and Games

"Are you sure about this Tai?" This is about he fifth time Seifer has asked me this. Maybe he thinks my answer will change the more he asks like it does in the movies. It's not. Not this time. I have to do this.

"I'm sure Seif. I'm sorry you're being dragged into it with me but I have to do this." I thought packing would be hard at first but it's not. Since I'm sure of what's going on and I know what I must do, my mind is prepared and ready for what is to come. We leave tomorrow evening. I plan to speak with Roxas before that time comes.

"Tai I know you've made up your mind but...what if there's still something off? Something more for you to think over."

"When that is presented to me then I will rethink my decision or adjust to the change." I had already thought of the possibility that I could be lied to or something goes wrong in my plan, I'm already sure of what to do if that happens. I don't want any surprises or mistakes so I've already thought it all out in perfect detail. If the change is to much for me to adjust to then I'll pull the plug, I want to avoid that as much as possible though since it could be very dangerous.

"Seems like you've thought this out through to the end..."

"I had to." I finish packing my clothes and smile at Seifer. I think he might need some reassurance. "It's going to be okay Seif." He just nods and motions for me to follow him. He must be hungry again.

* * *

Or not.

"Seifer is Tai wants to do it then stop messing with him about it. All you can do now is help him with his plan and give your support."

Seifer dragged me to Hayner's room just to ask for his advise _again_, minus the full details of course. He got lucky that Yazoo isn't here, if he was we would both be dead. He may be a playboy asshole but he isn't kind to anyone that touches his stuff, sadly that's currently Hayner.

"I know but...I'm really worried." Plus he decided to lay on the bed next to Hayner. I sense death.

"I know you are but I doubt his decision is going to change. The most you can do is talk to him about your worries."

"Um...I'm in the room." Still ignored.

"But Hayner," Aaaaaand he just moved closer. "I can't talk to him about it he doesn't listen to me." Playing with Hayner's hair...so much death.

"Okay Seifer. What's the real reason you came in here. You obviously already know what you have to do, you're not completely stupid. If you're trying to get in my pants, this room isn't the best place for you to approach me."

Seifer smirks, choosing to ignore the slight insult. "You caught me."

"Of course I did, I know when a guy wants my ass I'm not stupid. Plus you drool over me every time I come in a room."

"What?! That's why you bend over and shake your ass so much?!"

"Duh."

"You're evil."

"Yes I know. Isn't it great?!"

"Hell no."

"You love it."

"I don't."

"You want me."

"Sometimes."

"You want to fuck me until I scream."

"Most of the time."

"You want me to ride your big cock until you cum all over me."

"Yes. Yes I do..."

Ew. If I listen to anymore of this my ears are going to start bleeding. Plus Seifer's voice is getting all husky. It's getting dangerous in here.

"Um...ew. I'm still in here."

Hayner smiles. "I know Tai, I'm sorry it's just fun messing with him."

Messing with Seifer can be dangerous depending on who you are so since Hayner is Hayner... That predatory look in Seifer's eyes doesn't look to friendly.

"Seifer get off!" As I thought. Seifer is on top if Hayner, holding him down by his wrists.

"Why should I? It's your own fault for tempting me like this." He smirks as he presses the large bulge in his pants against Hayner's thigh, making him blush.

"Because if Yazoo sees you on me like this he's not going to be very happy." Hayner mumbles.

"He'll live."

"You won't." I said with a scowl.

"Hush.~~"

* * *

After Hayner literally pushed us out of his room, -he got a text message from Yazoo saying he was on his way home- Seifer and I went outside to the garden where he decided to sing out his troubles...at the top of his lungs.

"I set FIRE to the rain! Watch it pour as I touch your face!"*

I groan and hit myself repeatedly with a flower. Marluxia will kill me for it later.

"Seifer. Please don't sing if you're not going to do it for real..." he sounds like a tone deaf donkey.

"You're hearin rumors about me and you can't stomach the thought of someone touchin my body when you're so close to my heart!"* How dare he make one of my favorite songs sound so horrible!

"Why are you so weird!?"

"Because of you I'll never stay too far from the sidewalk!"* Damn him for answering my question like that!

"That's it!" I tackle Seifer and pin him to the ground, covering his mouth with my hand.

His chuckle is muffled against my hand, he licks it after a second, making me take it from his mouth to wipe it on my pants and bonk him on the top of his head.

"Oww.~" he laughs. "Calm down Tai I'm just playing around."

"I worry about you sometimes." Seifer grins and winks at me.

"I totally almost fucked Hayner today."

I bonk him again, my eye twitching slightly. "Once again. Ew."


	8. Waving Goodbye

Chapter 8 - Waving Goodbye

"If you're sure of your decision then I want you to see it through to the end. If you need to change something in your planning then make sure it's swift."

I nod and smile at Roxas before giving him a tight hug.

"Be careful." He rubs my back before letting go.

"I will. I promise." I pinch one of Roxas' cheeks before leaving, chuckling lightly at his glare.

* * *

"Come on Seifer we have to go.~~" I glare at my best friend that thinks making us miss our flight by delaying with a million death hugs to everyone is okay. He's been doing this for like an hour now! I wanted to leave early but _no_. I hate him sometimes.

"I'm sorry Tai but," Sniffle. "It's just so emotional!" Fake tears. Did I mention I hate him sometimes?

"I'm going to choke you." It's a strong possibility.

"Fine.~~" He whines and gives Hayner _another_ hug.

I rub my temple and turn to get in the car. "Kari. Out." For some reason my sister Hikari has decided to protest against cars, something about fossil fuels killing the ozone layer or whatever. "We need to go."

"Well find a bike or something because I'm not moving."

"Damn it Kari! I don't have time for this!"

"Your fault."

"Brat! There are to many brats in this God forsaken house! You all need to be limited of food! Starve!"

"You don't feed me anymore, Aerith does and I highly doubt she would let me starve."

I groan and hit my head against the food of the car multiple times. Why must I be hated so strongly in this house?!

"Hey Kari." Seifer greets my sister as he gets in the car, pulling me in with him. "Done harassing your brother?"

"Yep! Have fun and be safe on your trip you two." Kari kisses my forehead as she exits the vehicle, finally allowing the driver to get in. Brat. My hate/love for her is running thin.

Once the engine is started we leave, waving goodbye to everyone as we go. I groan and lean my head against the window. This is already starting out bad for me. Seifer chuckles and stretches out along the back seat, his head in my lap.

"It'll get better."

"Somehow I doubt that Seif."

When we got to the airport we were forced to rush through security and to our gate, something I tried _desperately_ to avoid. I absolutely hate rushing, but of course nothing ever goes my way because life hates me. Assholes. The only thing good about all of this is that we got to our seats faster which are first class so yay no annoying children kicking my seat. Seifer immediately took advantage of first class privileges once we took off.

"Tai you need to relax. Our mission is going to make you even more tense then you already are. Take this time to just chill.~~" He says while taking a sip of champagne.

"I _can't_ relax Seifer. I'm beyond to stressed right now. I thought I was okay after I made my decision but now it seems like everybody is out to get me."

"Oh please Tai you're just overreacting because Kari and I was stalling our leaving. It was just all good fun~ don't be such a stick in the mud. Ignore it.~~"

I just groan and rest my head against the window. I can already tell this is going to be a long trip. Well, longer then usual. Especially since Seifer is trying to get himself drunk.

"Just think about how happy being back in Japan will make you, even if the reason you're going back isn't the best. You get to see your friends again Taichi. Be happy.~ Plus I'm going to be with you so that should make you even happier.~~"

I smile a bit at Seifer's attempt to cheer me up and decide that he's right. I should be happy. I keep the thought of seeing my friends again at the front of my mind and smile as I drift off to sleep. Yamato. I will see you soon.

* * *

**Hello my darlings~~! I'm sorry I've basically disappeared on all of you and am just now uploading this when I'm actually on chapter 15...Don't kill me! Blame my mother! I can't get on when she's home. If I did this I'm sure my stories would cease to exsist and I really don't want that. Please just be a little bit more patient with me and I will hopefully have those chapters up soon. If I could get on Fanfiction at school I definately would have had them up already. T~T Sorry~~**


End file.
